Time Can Change and Not Change
by shadowsfromthedream
Summary: Four years, and she had changed quite a bit. But the reasons why he fell in love were still there.


Annnnnd here you go, another one shot, brought to you by Sims 3 home decorating, and an extremely active mind wayyyy too late in the night.

Just to let'cha know, I'm not quite sure what Kyoko is doing in this... I have no idea, seriously. Possibly showing off a home? I don't know...

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes, all very fine, don't you think so, dear?" The couple who were visiting gaped all over the fine furniture in the house.<p>

"And that terrace... Marvelous! Such an interesting angle!"

"And those railings... They look majestic."

Ren could not care less for the house. All he had eyes for was the beautiful woman in front of him who he had not seen in four years.

Four years ago she had looked beautiful, but now she looked absolutely stunningly gorgeous.

Long, black tresses fell down her back, stopping midway. Her golden eyes sparkled, accented by noble looking cheekbones and a hint of blush.

Her body was soft curves, much better than the angles of the terrace; ones that just made him want to run his hands up and down them.

That skin looked so soft; he wanted to kiss each and every part of it.

"And over here is some modern art." Her melodic voice sang.

"Ah! So unique! The colors complement each other so well!"

"But over here is my favorite," she said, walking over to a painting that depicted a rather painfully familiar place.

The faerie clearing.

Ren's heart gave a pang.

She still cherished the memory, in spite of everything that happened.

Everything that happened...

Once more, a painful feeling that felt like he had been stabbed.

"Wow," the man said, "it seems so magical."

A slight blush colored her carefully sculpted cheeks. He felt the pressing urge to make the blush grow deeper in shades. "I painted it, actually."

The two swarmed all over her again, the words expressed loudly in their sopping tones that clearly stated they were just trying impress her. They complimented the colors and such with such vigor they could have been extremely positive critics.

The blush just grew deeper with each bit of praise, and he was reminded of all of those times in the past.

The past should just go die.

It was making this much harder to do.

He had intended to let her go once and for all after this.

But the feelings still lingered.

She turned to him, eyes glittering like jewels, inquiring if he wanted to look at a view of the grounds.

'I can't stand how much I love you.'

She was within arm's length for the first time in four years.

How he longed to touch her. So much his hand was quivering with the resistance.

He comments on how well put that fountain is. She smiles a small smile and makes his heart stop beating again.

His mind screams her name.

Truly, four years had been too long.

The woman snatched her away then, to look at a couch, and he felt empty. So empty that another stab was lingering in his heart that raced down into every fibre of him.

He could not stand it any longer.

Spontaneity overtook him or perhaps just the will of it all the years of no emotion without her.

He asked her to show her a room, pretending curiosity. He had simply just glanced around for a secluded spot, out of the range of the other two.

She immediately started to rant about the curtains, but then he shut the door.

Somewhat surprised, a confused look crossed her face. The curtains were forgotten, as focused only on the man in front of her who was strangely familiar.

Something yelled at him inside his head, "What the hell are you doing?" Which he promptly ignored.

His voice came out as a whisper, yet loud enough for her to hear. "Four years."

Her eyes became more confused. "What?"

"Four years since I last saw you, and you have changed so much. The pictures publicized don't do you justice."

He could not help himself. He reached out, and then his hand hovered a couple of inches from her face.

He glanced away from her eyes, looking at every part of her, taking in his sights before looking back into those eyes which had not changed since the day he met her.

The expression was confusion and just a bit of fear.

He spoke his thoughts aloud. "But, in a different way, you still haven't changed."

She gulped past a bulge in her throat, then finally spoke, to say, "Who are you?" in a distrusting tone.

The mental yelling grew louder as he took off the disguise. He completely ignored it.

Four years had really enhanced his spontaneity.

First came the dark glasses to reveal his now piercingly blue eyes that examined hers closely.

She let out a gasp.

But then the hat followed, and she stumbled back, falling onto the floor, seeing the blond hair she saw so often in her dreams.

Her voice stammered and wavered as she tried to find a name for him.

"Tsu... Ren... Mr. Hi... Kuon." Finally hitting the correct one, her breath hitched in more.

Hearing his name in her sweet voice made him even more oblivious to his actions. Kneeling down close to her, very close to her, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Kyoko." He whispered longingly. She jumped at the sound of her name.

They stared into the others eyes, until a tear escaped her eyes.

Automatically, he reached out to wipe it away.

Her eyes went to pure terror, and she stood up suddenly, her forehead jamming into his. He paused for a split second, the pain intense right next to his hairline. She bolted, but then he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

So much pain in those eyes.

In a shaking voice, she claimed, "I have guests. Let me go, sir." She pretended that she did not know him.

There was a painting on the wall, of a laughing girl, painted so it cheered you up, but in Ren's eyes, it was making fun of him.

Damned painting.

It made him angry, angry enough to ignore the choked feeling in his throat and say in an unwavering, demanding voice.

"Who takes the precedence? Call it off, Kyoko."

He saw no finality in her eyes, only fear and hurt.

"We need to talk."

The firmness in his voice reached down through the cloud of confusion in her mind. She put on a mask, her public persona, and faced the two.

She claimed she was not feeling well. Immediately, both fussed over her as if they were actually concerned. After many polite denials of help, they finally left.

Facing him now, Kyoko's mask fell away, to reveal the true feelings underneath.

A silence reigned over the two of them, interrupted only by the soft strains of classical music from an expensive stereo system.

Kyoko began absently playing with her skirt, fingers flitting across the smooth fabric.

He watched her fidgets, entranced by the fact that even her nervous actions had extraordinary gracefulness as he tried to think of how to say what he was internally screaming to shout at the top of his lungs.

He found his words.

"I meant everything I said that day four years ago, Kyoko."

The fidgeting stopped.

In a small voice, she said, "No, you didn't, Kuon."

"I mean it even more now."

"No! Kuon, you're caught up in Cain's character still. You don't love me; how could anyone?"

He reached out, unable to stand the extreme denial. His fingers caressed under her jaw line, before stopping to hold her chin.

He drew ever nearer to her face as he said with eyes searching hers, "How can I prove to you how much I love you? Four years ago, I thought my heart couldn't stand to keep on beating without telling you. But since then, not a hour has gone by when I don't think of you. Since then, this feeling has only increased exponentially. How can I make you realize this?"

With that question lingering in his eyes, he closed the gap between them.

It started out as a chaste one, but Ren's feeling caused him to lust for more. However, he managed to keep the kiss soft.

That is until Kyoko started responding, lips moving faster against his.

He deepened it, surprised at her submission. Not even submission; she wanted it deeper. She even was exploring his mouth with her tongue the way he was in hers.

They did not stop until he felt a warm wet on his cheeks. Pulling away, he saw the tears running down Kyoko's face.

Wiping them away gently with his fingers, he asked in a soothing voice, "What's wrong?"

A sob escaped her right as she spoke. "Ai bubh hou."

Incomprehension filled him. "What?"

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she looked him straight in the eyes with her reddened ones. "I love you."

He stared at her disbelievingly for a minute, trying to process three words. Then he smiled as it hit him, then laughed aloud and held her close, even more happy when she put her arms around him too.

He kissed her hair, smiling.

Those three words he had always wanted to hear from her had been said.

But then a question surfaced. "How do you know...?"

She blew the inquiry away with a kiss. After pulling away, she looked him in the eyes.

If he had any doubts, they would have been blown away with that look.

There was boundless emotion in those eyes, which looking into caused a feeling to run down his spine like a warm shiver.

"Like you, I can't stand how much I love you."

* * *

><p>Ah, I love writing for KyokoxRen. They are just too cute.<p>

I freakin' love reviews!


End file.
